La Magia de la Navidad
by sakuratrc
Summary: Conjunto de One Shots que nos darán a conocer la vida de novios de Sakura, una atolondrada preparatoriana, y Sasuke, un serio universitario. Romance, humor, todo lo que se pueda crear usando las festividades como Navidad, San Valentín, Cumpleaños y muchas otras que se irán añadiendo para formar un nuevo fic. AU
1. La Magia de la Navidad

**D** **ISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"La Magia de la Navidad" © SAKURA_TRC, 2015**

 ***  
LA MAGIA DE LA NAVIDAD  
***

 **Summary:** Planes, promesas, regalos, familia, amigos. Una mala fortuna y un hermano ocupado pueden ser los ingredientes más desastrosos que hagan realidad La Magia de la Navidad. AU. Feliz Navidad 2015.

El timbre de la puerta principal alertó a los miembros de la familia Namikaze que tenían un visitante. La hermosa madre, que se encontraba en la cocina preparando unas galletas para regalar a sus amistades y las de su familia, fue a atender al no escuchar a ninguno de sus hijos bajar corriendo por las escaleras.

Frente a la puerta de la casa de los Namikaze se encontraba el mejor amigo de su hijo envuelto en una chaqueta negra y una bufanda azul marino. El frío invernal en Tokyo era más fuerte que los años anteriores– Buenos días, Sasuke-kun.

\- Buenos días, Kushina. ¿Se encuentra Naruto? –preguntó rápidamente para evitar perder más tiempo del que fuera necesario.

\- Debería estarlo, aunque no lo he visto desde el almuerzo –Kushina pudo darse cuenta que Sasuke miraba hacía la calle rogando a los dioses que Naruto estuviera listo– Si quieres puedes subir a buscarlo a su habitación.

Sasuke suspiró derrotado y asintió perdiéndose por las escaleras a la planta superior de la vivienda. Kushina conocía el temperamento explosivo de Sasuke y también el increíble sentido de puntualidad que él poseía; y para su pesar su hijo era todo lo contrario.

…

Al llegar al final de la escalera, Sasuke, pudo escuchar el alboroto que provenía de la habitación al final del corredor. La inconfundible voz de su atolondrado amigo que parecía estar peleando con alguien– ¡Oh, vamos! No me dio tiempo de envolverlo. Además, a ti te quedan mejor las envolturas de regalo.

\- Olvídalo. Tuviste una semana para comprar al menos una bolsa para regalo. Me rehúso a hacerlo –y esa otra voz la conocía tan bien como conocía la de Naruto. Era la voz de la menor de la familia Namikaze.

\- No seas mala, Sakura-chan –rogaba Naruto arrodillándose frente a su hermana menor– Es la última vez que te pido un favor.

\- ¿La última vez? –Sakura se cruzó de brazos claramente indignada de las palabras de Naruto– Eso mismo me dijiste la semana pasada cuando prometiste que iríamos al cine y cambiaste de opinión en cuanto te recordé que solo quedaba una semana para Navidad.

Sasuke aprovechó la "hermosa" postal frente a él: Naruto lloriqueando de rodillas ante su hermana menor, que era obvio lo estaba despreciando. Estaba seguro que la fotografía le ayudaría a su mejor amigo a rememorar el momento una y otra y otra vez. CLICK. Se escuchó provenir del celular al tomar la fotografía.

Los hermanos Namikaze voltearon a la puerta de la habitación y se encontraron a Sasuke de pie recargado en el marco de la puerta– ¡Teme!/¡Sasuke-kun! –gritaron al mismo tiempo con diferentes entonaciones.

Sakura miró su cuarto verificando que todo se encontrara en su lugar. A Naruto lo único que le importaba era revisar lo que su "mejor amigo" había captado con la cámara.

\- ¡Borra esa foto, teme!

Sasuke sonrió arrogante y bloqueó su celular antes de que si quiera su amigo llegara hasta él– Si te preocupa como saliste, no hay mucho que decir. Solo que te ves increíblemente patético.

Naruto se jaló los cabellos desesperado matando a su hermana y a su mejor amigo con la mirada– ¡¿Por qué justamente hoy se unen para complicármelo todo?!

El visitante volteó a ver a Sakura provocando que agachara la mirada– ¿Qué fue lo que la pequeña molestia te hizo?

Sakura se encogió al escuchar uno de los apelativos con los que Sasuke solía llamarla. Sin darle oportunidad a contradecir al amigo de su hermano, Naruto empezó su propio alegato– Solo le pedí que me ayudara a envolver el regalo de Hinata y se enojó.

\- No me pediste que te ayudara. Me pediste que lo hiciera por ti –balbuceó Sakura sin levantar la mirada.

\- Es solo una envoltura. No te estoy pidiendo que la lleves a ver el Árbol de Navidad... gigante –Naruto se golpeó la frente para luego dejar caer los brazos a los costados– Es eso, ¿verdad? –preguntó culpable al ver el dolor en el rostro de Sakura. Sasuke también pudo notar como el mal humor de la menor se convertía en tristeza.

\- Papá y Mamá me dieron permiso de ir solo si tú me acompañabas. Pero anoche me dijiste que irías a la pista de patinaje con Hinata.

Naruto se acercó a su hermana y tomó sus manos entre las suyas– ¿Qué dices si vamos a ver el árbol después de ir a la pista de hielo?

Sakura levantó ligeramente el rostro y miró los brillantes ojos azules de su hermano. Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Nunca podría odiar a su hermano aunque él fuera el peor de los hermanos del mundo– ¿Lo prometes?

\- Es una promesa del dedo meñique –Naruto levantó su dedo meñique y Sakura lo imitó. Entrelazaron sus dedos y cerraron la promesa diciendo– Si no cumplo ésta promesa mil agujas me tragaré.

\- Listo. ¿Podemos irnos? –pidió Sasuke recordándoles su presencia en la habitación.

\- ¡Espera! Todavía no me cambio la ropa y me falta envolver el regalo de Hinata –el mayor de los hermanos Namikaze era todo un lío, pero siempre contaba con alguien que lo ayudara.

\- Ve a cambiarte –le dijo Sakura empujándolo fuera de su habitación hasta la puerta de enfrente– Yo me hago cargo del regalo de tu novia.

Naruto se giró sobre sus talones y abrazó a su hermana efusivamente– Eres increíble, Sakura-chan.

\- Si, lo sé –contestó con una brillante sonrisa egocéntrica.

…

Sakura bajó a la mesa de la sala para tener el espacio suficiente y hacer su obra de arte. Sasuke la siguió para evitar el horrendo espectáculo que su amigo podía darle al cambiarse de ropa. Mientras esperaban a su hijo mayor, Kushina preparó un poco de té y les compartió unas cuantas de sus galletas; a pesar de saber que Sasuke odiaba los dulces.

El tiempo que le tomó a Naruto "arreglarse" para su cita con Hinata, Sasuke se lo pasó viendo como la menor de los Namikaze se esforzaba por hacer una bonita envoltura para lo que fuera a regalarle Naruto a su novia. Tras unas cuantas revisiones y muchas correcciones, el regalo estaba finalmente envuelto y Naruto bajaba las escaleras para unírseles a ellos e ir a celebrar la navidad con sus amigos.

…

El regalo y la envoltura fueron un éxito y a Hinata no se le pasó agradecerle a la hermana de su novio por el hermoso detalle de la envoltura en forma de arbolito de Navidad. Sakura denegó los elogios diciendo que lo había visto en un tutorial en la red. Los amigos de Naruto y sus novias intercambiaron regalos. Sakura los observó desde una distancia prudente ya que, aunque eran sus amigos, ninguno era demasiado cercano a ella. Y no quería sentirse más incómoda de lo que ya estaba al no tener a quien darle un regalo. Bueno, si lo tenía, pero no quería "molestarlo" frente a sus amigos.

Al final del intercambio, se fueron hacia la pista de hielo y pasaron un par de horas deslizándose, haciendo sus mejores "trucos" y constantemente tratando de no caer. Todo fue risas, burlas y bromas. Diversión, alegría y juegos.

…

\- Voy por unas bebidas al mini súper. ¿Alguien quiere que le traiga algo? –gritó Naruto entre risas y empujones. Los amigos pidieron agua, jugos, refrescos y botanas para seguir disfrutando de la tarde.

Cuando el mayor de los hermanos Namikaze salió del mini súper, todos sus amigos se volcaron sobre él buscando sus bebidas y alimentos. Sasuke y Sakura prefirieron esperar a un lado mientras la horda de barbaros se disipaba.

\- Parecen… –dijo Sasuke impresionado del comportamiento de sus amigos.

\- Animales hambrientos –Sakura parecía tener siempre la palabra exacta que necesitaba Sasuke para expresar lo que pensaba.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento y ambos sonrieron divertidos. Sasuke se acercó a unos pasos de Sakura, la diferencia de alturas obligándolo a mirar hacia abajo– Es Navidad, ¿por qué no saliste con tus amigos?

Sakura desvió la mirada tratando de ocular el ligero sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas. Afortunadamente podría echarle la culpa al frío de poner su piel de ese tono– Quedamos de vernos cerca del Árbol Rascacielos. Pero antes quería pasar un tiempo cont…

La declaración de la menor fue obstaculizada por una bolsa que se interpuso entre su rostro y el cuerpo de Sasuke– Aquí está lo que pidieron –el culpable era Naruto, cuya voz no sonaba tan alegre como siempre.

Sasuke arrebató enojado la bolsa de la mano a su amigo. Si Naruto hubiera movido un poco más la bolsa, las cosas hubieran golpeado el rostro de su hermana. Aun molesto, el amigo de los Namikaze abrió la bolsa frente a Sakura para que ella sacara la bebida que había encargado; todo sucediendo mientras Naruto y Sasuke mantenían una "leve" pelea de miradas.

\- Aquí solo hay un expreso –informó Sakura mostrando la lata de café– Yo te pedí chocolate caliente –estaba enojada con su hermano. A todos les había entregado sus bebidas, menos a ella. ¿Cómo podía olvidar lo que su hermana menor quería?

Naruto miró hacia el mini súper donde la fila para comprar se había duplicado desde que él había podido pagar su cuenta tras estar 20 minutos formado– Lo siento, Sakura-chan. Te prometo que te lo compensaré después.

\- Promesas. Promesas. Contigo siempre es lo mismo –con una sola mano tomó la bolsa y la estampó con toda su fuerza en el rostro de su hermano tirándolo al suelo de sentón– No te preocupes, puedo ir yo sola.

Hinata corrió para revisar que su novio no estuviera lesionado, la joven conocía la fuerza de la hermana de Naruto y sabía que no era algo que podía despreciarse– ¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto-kun?

\- Si, solo fue un golpe leve –le dijo sonriendo, pero un hilillo de sangre escurría desde su nariz sonrojada por el golpe. Hinata negó silenciosamente y sacó un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre antes de que las ropas de Naruto se mancharan.

\- Usuratonkachi –murmuró inaudible Sasuke.

…

Mientras Sakura buscaba su bebida para aminorar el frío, se encontró con un grupo de jóvenes al fondo del mini súper metiendo botellas de cerveza dentro de mochilas y botanas bajo las chaquetas. Los encargados del mini súper estaban tan ocupados al frente atendiendo a la gente que salía de la pista de patinaje, que no se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía al fondo. Pero Sakura no dejaría las cosas así. Desde pequeña, su padre siempre le enseñó que robar no solo era un delito, sino que también lastimaba a las personas a quienes robaban.

Sakura esperó hasta que los jóvenes estuvieran fuera de los pasillos, levantó el dedo señalándolos y habló en voz alta– Esos tipos llevan sus mochilas llenas de productos que no han pagado.

Los jóvenes se congelaron ante la impresión de ser descubiertos, dejaron caer las mochilas y lo que llevaban escondido entre la ropa, y salieron corriendo del mini súper. Afortunadamente los encargados lograron atrapar a dos antes de que pudieran escapar.

\- Gracias, si no nos hubieras avisado nosotros habríamos tenido que pagar todo –agradeció el gerente del mini súper. Al ver que Sakura llevaba un vaso de chocolate caliente sonrió– El chocolate va por mi cuenta.

Sakura negó silenciosamente– Se lo agradezco, pero mi padre estaría muy molesto conmigo si acepto un pago por algo que es el deber de todos hacer.

El hombre se sorprendió de la rectitud que mostraba siendo que solo era una adolescente. Con una sonrisa la llevó a la caja e hizo el cobro de su bebida de chocolate caliente.

…

Al salir del mini súper, Sakura no pudo ver a su grupo de amigos por ningún lado. Según recordaba, la estarían esperando sentados en la banca bajo el farolito que tenía un reno como adorno, pero ahí no había nadie que ella conociera. Consideró la opción de que su hermano y sus amigos se hubieran alejado un poco para no estorbar a toda la gente que entraba y salía del mini súper.

Con el vaso de chocolate caliente en una mano y la pajilla entre los labios, Sakura caminó más allá del farolito buscando al menos una melena rubia y un cabello negro alborotado que le resultaran familiares. Se suponía que aprovecharía el tiempo para estar con Sasuke, aunque él solo la viera como "la pequeña molestia", "la hermanita de Naruto" o la mascota del grupo por ser la más joven.

\- Mira lo que nos trajo Santa Claus –dijo alguien a espaldas de Sakura. Demasiado cerca para su temor.

Rápidamente se giró alejándose unos cuantos pasos. Si de verdad Santa Claus la estaba poniendo en ese lugar, cuando lo conociera le daría su merecido. Porque le parecía que la banda de delincuentes era lo peor que podía pasarla justo la noche de Navidad. Al analizar la situación, Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba en una enorme desventaja al estar rodeada por 5 hombres más grandes que su hermano y que estaban bastante molestos.

\- Nos has metido en muchos problemas, enana –uno de los jóvenes con el cabello grisáceo y el rostro pintado de blanco y negro empezó a acercarse– Sacar a Yahiko y a Konan de la cárcel nos va a costar más que las cervezas que planeábamos llevarnos.

\- Eso lo hubieran pensado antes de intentar robarlas –escupió Sakura sin temor.

Un rubio soltó una carcajada al notar la valentía que mostraba la adolescente– Es toda una fierecilla.

\- Tenemos que conseguir dinero rápido o estarán muy molestos –otro de los jóvenes a quien solo se le veían los ojos verde pistache por llevar el rostro totalmente cubierto, revisó a Sakura de pies a cabeza.

La mirada que recibió sumado a la frase "dinero rápido" encendieron las alarmas de Sakura hasta un punto crítico. Una cosa era que quisieran robarle su dinero o sus cosas, pero no lo que ella estaba imaginando. Le tomó un segundo trazar su ruta de escape, ahora solo necesitaba una distracción para poder huir. Y la solución la tenía, literalmente, en su mano.

Cuando el joven de cabello gris se acercó a ella, Sakura le tiró el vaso de chocolate caliente al rostro quemándolo y creando la distracción perfecta.

\- ¡Maldita perra! –gritó tomándose el rostro adolorido.

\- Bonita y peligrosa –un joven de cabellos rojos se quedó parado en su lugar mirando por donde la adolescente se alejaba corriendo a toda velocidad.

…

\- Si hubieras aguantado tu insaciable hambre por unos minutos no estaríamos buscando a tu hermana –gritó Sasuke después de golpear con los nudillos el brazo de Naruto dejándolo adormecido.

\- No es mi culpa que el mini súper estuviera tan lleno y que Sakura-chan se tardara tanto.

Sasuke fulminó a su mejor amigo con la mirada y aunque Naruto estaba acostumbrado, ésta vez el odio que mostraban sus ojos era radicalmente diferente–Tú nunca tienes la culpa de nada.

Naruto sintió un ardor en el pecho y no era por el sermón que le estaba dando su mejor amigo– ¿Qué te molesta tanto? La que está perdida es mi hermana. Es mi responsabilidad, no la tuya.

\- Tienes razón. Pero no te sorprendas cuando alguien más arrebate de tus manos la responsabilidad de cuidarla –advirtió dándole la espalda y alejándose a paso lento.

…

En su carrera para escapar de los delincuentes, Sakura, chocó contra algo y estuvo a punto de caer si su muñeca no hubiera sido atrapada en el momento justo. Levantó el rostro temiendo lo peor y casi lo fue de no ser por el dueño de los ojos que la reprendían– Sasuke-kun –balbuceó asustada.

\- No vuelvas a perderte de mí vista –y aunque era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke enojado, preocupado y agitado, no pudo disfrutar verlo mostrar una mezcla desconocida de facetas por el severo regaño que recibió.

\- Sasuke-kun… yo… los estuve buscando –Sakura empezó a sollozar provocando sentimientos encontrados en el amigo de su hermano.

No era la intención de Sasuke hacerla llorar, solo llamarle la atención, pero tal vez no había contenido lo suficiente su enojo. ¡¿Por qué siempre le resultaba tan difícil tratar a Sakura?! Era solo la hermana menor de su amigo, ¿no?

\- ¡Ahí está esa maldita enana! –se escuchó el grito a unos cuantos metros. El hombre de cabello gris señalaba amenazante a la adolescente.

\- Y no está sola, Hidan –observó el pelirrojo del grupo con cierta acidez en su voz.

Sasuke vio como Sakura se encogía y chillaba como un pequeño animalillo acorralado– Debemos irnos –dijo tomando la mano de Sasuke y jalándolo con ella. Pero él amigo de su hermano no se movió ni un centímetro, pero tampoco soltó su mano.

\- ¡Ven aquí pequeña rata! –Hidan caminó hasta el par de amigos y trató de tomar por el brazo a la adolescente.

Sakura inmediatamente se escondió tras el amigo de su hermano buscando refugio. Con su mano libre, Sasuke tomó en pleno vuelo la mano de Hidan mirándolo asesinamente– No te atrevas a tocarla, bastardo –amenazó aplicando más fuerza de la necesaria a su agarre. El peligris hizo el esfuerzo por soltarse inútilmente. Jalón tras jalón, Sasuke apretaba más el brazo.

\- No te quieras hacer el valiente, niño bonito –advirtió el chico rubio– Mejor entrégala y ahórrate la golpiza que puedo darte.

Sasuke miró por encima de su hombro a la hermana pequeña de su amigo. Estaba realmente asustada y las lágrimas humedecían sus ojos– No sé qué le hicieron y, para ser honestos, no me importa –dijo arrojando a Hidan lejos de ellos con un solo empujón del brazo– Lo único que me importa es lo que voy a hacerles para que paguen por haberla hecho llorar.

\- Sasuke-kun… –sollozó Sakura cuando Sasuke soltó su mano.

Antes de que ella pudiera volver a buscar el contacto, Sasuke tomó su mentón y le levantó el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos– Retrocede un poco, no quiero que salgas lastimada o tu hermano va a matarme.

Cuando escuchó la razón por la que la defendía, Sakura sintió que el corazón se le rompía en miles de pedacitos que eran esparcidos por el frío viento de invierno. Con el rostro agachado asintió y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¿Quién quiere apostar? –el joven del rostro totalmente cubierto preguntó a sus amigos sacando unos cuantos billetes de su bolsillo.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Sasori? –preguntó el rubio tronándose los nudillos visiblemente listo para golpear a cualquiera que tuviera enfrente.

\- Nunca pudiste contra Itachi, ¿qué te hace pensar que podrás contra su hermanito? –el único hombre que había permanecido callado sonrió para mostrar sus dentadura artificialmente afilada.

\- ¿No podías quedarte callado, Kisame? –Sasori se cruzó de brazos esperando pacientemente a que iniciaran la pelea.

El rubio se quedó estático en su lugar, viendo del de dientes afilados a Sasuke y de regreso– ¿Ya te acobardaste, Deidara? –se burló Kisame.

El rostro de Deidara se iluminó de rojo. Si no supieran que era una persona, cualquiera pensaría que era un foco más de la decoración navideña– Odio a los Uchiha –gritó Deidara en el momento que se abalanzaba con el puño cerrado directo contra el rostro de Sasuke.

Para Sasuke no fue difícil esquivar el golpe, tomar el brazo de su atacante y doblarlo hasta ponerlo contra su espalda. En el intento de Deidara de alcanzar a su captor, Sasuke tomó el otro brazo y los junto a la espalda del rubio– Romperte un brazo no compensará las lágrimas de Sakura, pero tal vez los dos apacigüen mi ira.

Y con un pie en la espalda de Deidara, Sasuke jaló los brazos hacia atrás con un poco de fuerza y un _CRACK_ anunció la dislocación de ambos hombros.

La gente vio lo sucedido, pero nadie hizo nada al ver que Sasori, Hidan y Kizame se quitaban las chaquetas alistándose para unir fuerzas con Deidara.

\- Déjalo ya, Sasuke-kun –rogó Sakura rodeando el torso de Sasuke por atrás– Sería una pelea injusta… no quiero que te hagas daño –la voz apagada de Sakura, apenas llegó a los oídos del amigo de su hermano lo tranquilizó.

\- Ni soñando los dejamos marcharse, nena –el rostro impasible de Sasori crispó los nervios de Sakura. Ella sabía que esa clase de personas eran de las que más debía cuidarse. Los tranquilos son los más peligrosos, le había enseñado su padre.

\- ¿A quién no van a dejar marcharse? –preguntó Naruto acuclillado en la barda junto al grupo de jóvenes delincuentes, mientras se comía un Taiyaki y tenía uno más en la otra mano.

Al levantarse, Deidara encontró que detrás de Sakura y Sasuke estaba reunido un grupo de jóvenes dispuestos a poner en su lugar a él y a sus amigos delincuentes. El enfrentamiento quedaría para otro día, porque el silbato de un policía se escuchó cerca. Hidan y su grupo de amigos decidieron huir al ver a cuatro policías corriendo en su dirección.

Junto con la policía llegó el encargado del mini súper totalmente agitado y jadeando por un poco de aire.

\- Estaba preocupado por ti –dijo el gerente respirando muy, pero muy entrecortado– Te vi pasar corriendo y detrás de ti iban esos delincuentes. Pensé que te harían daño.

Sakura salió de su escondite parándose junto a Sasuke– Estoy bien, gracias.

\- Agradecemos su preocupación, pero ahora todo está bien –informó seriamente Sasuke rodeando los hombros de Sakura con un abrazo sobreprotector.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa, el gerente retrocedió alejándose lentamente para regresar a su labor de vender y cuidar el mini súper.

Verlo alejarse tan nerviosamente causó un poco de risa en Sasuke y Sakura, quienes fueron sorprendidos por un empujón que los separó inesperadamente– ¡Sakura-chan! ¿En qué rayos te metiste? –preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa fingida, los ojos cerrados y un tic que hacía temblar su ceja izquierda.

\- ¿Ahora es mi culpa? Si solo hubieras hecho la única cosa que te pedí, nada de esto habría sucedido –le echó en cara clavando su dedo índice en el pecho a su hermano mayor– Desde hace un tiempo que me estás dejando al último para todo. Ahora todo es el club de soccer, el grupo de estudio, tu novia, tus amigos, los días con papá… ¿Y yo? Ya no nos divertimos juntos. Ahora estás muy ocupado para dedicarme aunque sea una tarde de tu ocupada agenda.

Naruto se quedó sin palabras– Sakura-chan, lo siento. Te juro que lo siento. Te prometo…

Pero el hermano mayor de Sakura se quedó callado cuando vio el infierno arder en los hermosos ojos jade– Nun-ca vuel-vas a pro-me-ter-me NADA –pronunció despacio haciendo retroceder a Naruto paso a paso– Me voy antes de que me gane el instinto de romperte la boca con la que me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.

Los amigos de Naruto se quedaron en completo silencio tratando de simular que no habían escuchado, ni visto nada. Silbando, mirando al cielo o incluso buscando copos de nieve en las chaquetas de los amigos más próximos.

Solo hubo uno que vio todo desde el inicio y que también pudo darse cuenta de que "la pequeña molestia" se alejaba corriendo con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

\- Sakura-chan, espera –gritó Naruto tratando de correr tras su hermana.

Pero Sasuke tomó del brazo a su amigo deteniéndolo– ¿No entendiste que no quiere verte?

\- No debo dejarla sola –Naruto no podía creer que su mejor amigo lo detuviera en un momento tan crítico.

\- Te relevo de esa responsabilidad –le dijo Sasuke corriendo en la misma dirección que la menor de los Namikaze.

El hermano de Sakura se quedó pensando lo que le había querido decir Sasuke con esa última frase.

…

\- ¿No quedaste con tus amigos para ver el Árbol Gigante? –preguntó Sasuke sorprendiéndola al recargarse junto a ella en el barandal.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! –Sakura buscó por todos lados a su hermano y amigos, pero ahí solo estaba Sasuke. Con la mirada de regreso al pequeño río que formaba el acueducto siguió jugando a tirar las pocas hojas secas en la orilla del puente– No tengo ganas de ir.

\- Es Navidad, deberías pasarla intercambiando regalos y comiendo pastel con tus amigos.

\- Preferiría pasarla con alguien más importante –confesó Sakura con la voz ahogada por estar recargada en sus brazos.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y sintió un pinchazo en el corazón– ¿Con Naruto?

\- No –gritó Sakura alargando la "O" demostrando lo ofendida y frustrada que se sentía.

\- ¿Con tu novio? –las preguntas de Sasuke parecían estar examinando el terreno o podría ser que tenía miedo de hacer la pregunta equivocada.

Con un aura intensamente depresiva Sakura negó con la cabeza y sin haberlo pensado a Sasuke se le escapó un suspiro de alivio.

\- Si quieres puedes regresar con Naruto y los demás. Yo me voy a quedar aquí un rato más.

\- ¿Es mi imaginación o quieres deshacerte de mí? –preguntó incrédulo.

\- No, por supuesto que no –no había querido decirlo en un grito, pero trato de compensar su emotividad aferrándose al brazo del amigo de su hermano. Ante la cara asustada de Sakura, Sasuke no se contuvo y soltó una risotada– Mou, Sasuke-kun, no te burles de mí. Por favor –pidió entre apenada y triste.

Sasuke sonrió y tomó el mentón de Sakura para que lo viera a los ojos– Sakura –murmuró agachándose un poco.

Sakura perdió el aliento al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Sasuke. Con un movimiento suave y lento se puso de puntitas y cerró los ojos esperando que sus labios encontraran el camino hasta los labios de Sasuke.

Despacio y con mucha ternura, inició el beso dejando que Sakura se acostumbrara al ritmo. Pero momentos después sintió que la diferencia de alturas comenzaba a importunarla, así que Sasuke rodeó la cintura de Sakura con un brazo y la levantó del suelo para poder continuar el beso. Sakura emitió un pequeño chillido de sorpresa entre el beso, pero no lo interrumpió. Con ambas manos libres tomó el rostro de Sasuke y profundizó la caricia.

Se sentía tan bien estar besándola, abrazando su delgado cuerpo, disfrutando de las suaves manos que acariciaban su rostro. ¿Por qué había permitido que pasara tanto tiempo sin haberlo hecho?

Unos minutos después y unas cuantas pausas para retomar aire, Sasuke depositó a Sakura nuevamente en el suelo frente a él, pero sin soltar su cintura.

\- Ese no fue tu primer beso –señaló Sasuke un poco afligido.

\- No, pero es el que más me ha gustado –le confesó limpiándole las comisuras de los labios con los pulgares.

\- Vamos –cambiando el agarre de su cintura a la mano, Sasuke jaló a Sakura para que caminara a su lado.

Tratando de seguirle el paso, Sakura trotó un poco con la duda en la boca del estómago– ¿A dónde?

\- A ver el Árbol de Navidad Gigante que querías ver.

\- Pero mi papá me dijo que solo podía ir si Naruto me acompañaba.

\- No te preocupes por Naruto, le dije que estarías conmigo.

Sakura se paró deteniendo también a Sasuke– ¿Lo haces por mi hermano? –Sakura conocía perfectamente el gesto interrogante que le estaba mostrando Sasuke– ¿Me estás cuidando porque eres amigo de mi hermano?

\- No –con el dedo índice y el medio, Sasuke le dio un ligero golpecito en la frente a Sakura echando su cabeza un poco hacia atrás– Lo hago porque quiero pasar la Navidad contigo, Sakura. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron como las estrellas en la bóveda celeste– No tengo ningún problema porque yo también quería pasar la Navidad contigo, Sasuke-kun.

\- Me alegra escucharlo –Sasuke volvió a agacharse y depositó otro beso en los labios de Sakura– De ahora en adelante no tendrás que pensar más en si tu hermano pasa tiempo contigo o no. Porque tú pasaras todo tu tiempo libre conmigo. ¿Escuchaste?

\- Hn –asintió Sakura con la más alegre de las sonrisas que Sasuke jamás le había visto.

\- Feliz Navidad, Sakura –la felicitó poniendo su bufanda alrededor del cuello de Sakura y abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

Sakura cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la calidez de los brazos del chico que desde su tierna infancia había amado– Feliz Navidad, Sasuke-kun.

o

o

o

 _ **Epílogo**_

La puerta de la casa de los Namikaze se abrió al entrar un huracán que se abrió paso hasta las habitaciones en la planta superior dejando todo tirado desde la puerta hasta la escalera.

Kushina parpadeó un par de veces y continuó acomodando la mesa. Junto a ella, su esposo puso el pastel justo en el centro de la mesa antes de que se le cayera por la sorpresiva irrupción.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Naruto –saludó Kushina tras dejar escapar otro suspiro.

Naruto bajó las escaleras corriendo, casi rodando por un repentino tropezón– Touchan. Kaachan. ¿Aún no regresa Sakura-chan?

El papá de Naruto y Sakura se detuvo a medio camino de la cocina, giró de golpe y con pequeños pero extremadamente rápidos pasos llegó hasta su hijo. Con un firme agarre a los hombros de Naruto lo miró intensamente– Se supone que ésta tarde Sakura-chan sería tu responsabilidad. ¿Por qué llegas a casa preguntando por ella? –la fría y amenazante mirada azul de su padre lo congeló en su lugar– Na-ru-to.

\- Minato –pero la tranquila voz de Kushina era aún más intimidante que la de su padre– Yo sí sé dónde está mi hija –Naruto y Minato miraron expectantes a la hermosa mujer cruzada de brazos, extrañamente muy tranquila y sonriente– Hace más de una hora me avisó que iría con Sasuke-kun a ver el Árbol de Navidad Gigante.

Minato respiró tranquilo soltando a su hijo. Pero la tranquilidad le duró poco al comprender la respuesta a las inocentes preguntas de su hijo y las risitas que escapaban de los labios de su querida esposa.

\- ¿El teme y Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué irían solos?

\- Mira, hasta me mandó una foto –Kushina les mostró a su hijo y esposo una selfie de Sakura siendo abrazada por Sasuke. Y para asombro de los hombres de la familia Namikaze, Sasuker era quien tomaba la foto con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios. El pie del mensaje era una carita guiñando un ojo, una mano con la "V" de victoria y corazoncitos de diferentes formas– La Navidad es más hermosa cuando eres joven.

Minato palideció instantáneamente dejándose caer derrotado en la silla del comedor – Sakura-chan… Mi bebé…

\- Touchan. Touchan. ¿Qué le sucede, Kaachan? –preguntó muy preocupado el mayor de los hermanos Namikaze.

\- Que la Magia de la Navidad hizo realidad el deseo de tu hermana –Kushina guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

La cara de Naruto no podía expresar mejor la confusión que sentía– ¿Cuál es el deseo Sakura-chan?

Kushina cubrió con ambas manos el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas y sonrió como lo haría una adolescente– Que Sasuke-kun se diera cuenta que es una chica y correspondiera su amor.

\- No. Eso no puede ser –negó Naruto frunciendo el ceño– Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, no puede salir con Sakura-chan. Ella es mi hermana. Es antinatural. Debo detener esta locura.

Naruto se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir a buscar a la joven pareja y antes de que pudiera tomar su chaqueta su madre lo detuvo con una mano sobre su hombro– Na-ru-to, te prohíbo molestar a tu hermana y a su novio. O pasarás el resto de tu vida castigado sin poder salir con Hinata hasta que seas un hombre con trabajo y te mantengas por tu cuenta –cada vez que veía a su madre enojada, Naruto sabía de quien había heredado Sakura el mal carácter.

\- Si, Kaachan –totalmente derrotado, Naruto, regresó a la silla junto a su padre y se sentó a la mesa a comer un rico y delicioso pastel.

*** _**FIN**_ ***

Feliz Navidad a todos, disfruten el día y la noche con quien aman y con quien de verdad los aman. Y no olviden que la Magia de la Navidad está en todos lados ; )


	2. Un San Valentín Para (no) Olvidar

**D** **ISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Un San Valentín para (no) Olvidar" y ****"La Magia de la Navidad" © SAKURA** **_TRC, 2016**

 ***  
** **UN SAN VALENTÍN PARA (no) OLVIDAR**

 **Summary** : Llevaban poco más de un mes como novios y Sasuke aún no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. En Navidad había proclamado a Sakura como su novia y desde entonces su vida ha cambiado día a día, volviéndolo un idiota irracional. Es hasta que cierto incidente ocurre que admitirá que la chica es mucho más importante de lo que dice. ¡Por Kami, es San Valentín y yo, Sakura_trc, trabajando! De todos modos no tengo nadie con quien pasarla ¬¬

 **Nota:** Como sugirieron, uniré estos dos One Shots y si surgen más ideas seguiré la historia poco a poco dependiendo de las festividades se que se vayan atravesando en el camino.

Llevaban poco más de un mes como novios y Sasuke aún no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. En Navidad había permitido que su instinto protector de los débiles e indefensos tomara control sobre sus acciones y había –literalmente hablando– corrido en busca de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. Maldito Naruto y malditos instintos.

\- ¡Teme! ¿Terminaste la tarea de Cálculo? –la chillona voz de su mejor amigo le perforó los tímpanos hasta el cerebro y su brazo alrededor del cuello le cortó la respiración– Ayer estuve toda la tarde con Hinata y no tuve tiempo de hacerla. Préstame tu tarea para copiarla.

\- Yo tampoco la hice –gruñó Sasuke tras quitarse el estorboso brazo de encima.

\- ¡Ah, espera! Ayer Sakura-chan regresó bastante tarde a casa. Mis papás estaban furiosos –dijo pensativo– Imagino que pasó la tarde contigo. Espero que no hayas hecho nada malo con mi hermana.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la bochornosa acusación de Naruto– ¡Usuratonkachi! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que tu hermana y yo…? ¡No! ¡Imposible!

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar algo tan tranquilizador– Me alegra escuchar eso y no me lo tomes a mal, pero espero que nunca cambies tu manera de pensar.

\- Sí. Sí –después de unos momentos, las palabras de Naruto se repitieron extrañamente en su cabeza "Ayer Sakura-chan regresó bastante tarde a casa. … Imagino que pasó la tarde contigo."– Ayer no vi a Sakura para nada.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? –Naruto se tomó la barbilla, pensativo y sonrió nerviosamente– Tal vez no fue ayer cuando regresó tarde. Después de todo estaba cansado de pasear con Hinata y no había cenado. Ya sabes que pierdo la cabeza si no como.

Las estúpidas explicaciones de Naruto lo irritaron más si era posible. Sasuke se paró, tomó sus cosas y salió del aula mientras escuchaba los gritos de Naruto por todo el pasillo.

…

\- ¿A quién estará esperando?

\- Es guapísimo.

\- Y muy alto.

\- Acerquémonos.

¿A caso aquellas bobas adolescentes creían que no las podía escuchar? Por eso odiaba la secundaria y la preparatoria. Sus compañeras habían pasado el 50 por ciento del tiempo tratando de agradarle y el otro 50 intentando enamorarlo. Y él solo quería dedicarse a sus estudios y al baloncesto, fue por eso que salió con un par de chicas: para quitarse a las demás de encima. Aunque solo eran sus novias de etiqueta, nunca representaron nada para él.

\- ¡¿Sasuke-kun?!

Por fin, la voz que estaba esperando– Sakura.

Totalmente sonrojada, Sakura se acercó sorprendida de su visita– ¿Le pasó algo a Naruto? –no había muchas razones para que él estuviera ahí. De hecho, Sakura solo podía pensar en una sola: algo -realmente- malo le había pasado a su hermano.

\- No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –preguntó Sasuke desconcertado.

\- Porque tú estás aquí –a preguntas tontas respuestas tontas. Esa parecía ser la filosofía de los hermanos Namikaze.

\- No sabía que tenía prohibido venir a verte a la escuela –Sasuke podía portarse como la reina del melodrama y para Sakura no era sorpresa. Después de todo lo conocía de toda la vida.

Aunque tampoco era como si pudiera dejar de sentirse mal por hacerlo enojar– No es eso –contestó en voz baja– Pero te lo he pedido muchas veces y siempre me dices que soy "molesta".

Ahora era Sasuke quien se sentía culpable por siempre estar diciéndole a Sakura que era una molestia– Hoy no tuve entrenamiento y pensé en que no estaría mal pasar un tiempo juntos. ¿Tal vez ir a dar un paseo y comer algo?

\- ¿De verdad? –la alegría brillaba en los ojos de Sakura como siempre que Sasuke decía algo bueno. Pero el brillo desapareció rápidamente– ¿Hoy? –Sakura se puso un poco pensativa, como si estuviera dudando.

\- ¿Tenías planes? ¿Con quién? –¿Quién podría ser tan importante para hacer dudar a Sakura de tener una cita con él, con su novio? ¡Nadie! No podía haber nadie tan importante como él.

Un extraño nerviosismo asaltó a Sakura al ver la mirada de Sasuke echando pequeñas chispas de ira– ¿No puede ser mañana?

\- Mañana tengo práctica con el Equipo de Basquetbol –gruñó perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Dame un minuto y lo arreglo todo, ¿sí? –pidió con las manos entrelazadas frente a su boca y los ojos fuertemente presionados como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Sasuke murmuró un mantra de paciencia y accedió asintiendo en silencio.

Sakura se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios y el teléfono móvil pegado a sus manos tecleando con la habilidad de una adolescente experta en "texting".

\- ¡Listo!

\- Bien –Sakura era una chica muy inocente y malísima para mentir. Era por eso que Sasuke podía lanzarle frases para atraparla in fraganti y averiguar detalles que ella quería ocultarle– Tus amigas accedieron rápido.

\- Si, solo dije que viniste por mí para ir a comer y cambiamos la fecha para vernos.

Ok, Sakura no era tan fácil de engañar o le estaba diciendo la verdad. Tal vez si seguía haciendo preguntas la atraparía en la mentira. Con la astucia que lo caracterizaba y sabiendo perfectamente cómo ponerla nerviosa, Sasuke pasó un brazo por encimas de los hombros de Sakura atrapándola en una encantadora jaula– ¿Qué hiciste ayer después de la escuela? Naruto me dijo que tus papás te regañaron por llegar tarde y me preguntó si habíamos estado juntos.

Sakura dio un respingo y chilló como un ratón herido, seguido de un gruñido que salió de sus lindos labios– ¿Ayer? Ayer me quedé después de clases para ayudar a Ino con algo del Consejo Estudiantil. Tiene que organizar algunas reuniones con los jefes de los clubes y los maestros encargados.

\- La próxima vez que vayas a salir tarde llámame y vendré a recogerte –le dijo rozando su nariz contra el oído y haciendo que su aliento chocara contra su cuello– No quiero que Kushina se preocupe por ti.

Con un notorio sonrojo que se extendía desde sus orejas hasta su cuello y cubría sus mejillas, Sakura asintió nerviosa– Lo haré.

\- Prométemelo, Sa-ku-ra.

\- Te lo prometo, Sasuke-kun –chilló Sakura escapándose del abrazo. Sasuke no solía ser tan… ¿expresivo y cariñoso? Era ella la que tenía que buscar su atención para afirmar que en verdad eran novios. Tanto contacto la ponía nerviosa y no sabía cómo actuar– ¿Sabes? Abrieron un nuevo local de crepas cerca de las canchas de basquetbol que están en el Parque. Sé que no te gustan las cosas dulces, pero puedes pedir una crepa salada. ¿Quieres ir?

\- Hn.

…

Al llegar a casa saludó a su madre sin detenerse a escuchar lo que le decía desde la cocina. No tenía ganas de hablar, quería pensar y armar un plan para descubrir lo que le ocultaba la pequeña adolescente con la que salía.

Durante el tiempo que pasaron comiendo crepas y platicando; o mejor dicho, Sakura estuvo hablándole, Sasuke no pudo parar de analizar la extraña actitud que irradiaba su novia. Si, estaba feliz por tener una cita con él, pero algo le preocupaba y aunque intentaba ocultarlo, él lo notaba.

\- Sasuke-kun –la voz de Mikoto sonó al otro lado de la puerta después de tres toques.

La había ignorado al llegar, pero era imposible volver a hacerlo. A menos que quisiera sentirse como una escoria– ¿Okaa-san? –dijo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto solo lo suficiente para sacar medio cuerpo.

\- Itachi-kun está al teléfono y quiere saber si mañana vas a estar ocupado.

\- Si, dile que tengo práctica de baloncesto y voy a salir hasta tarde.

Mikoto se volvió a pegar el auricular al rostro y habló con el mayor de sus hijos. Al parecer aún había más recados que pasar– ¿Y el sábado?

\- También.

Su madre sonrió y asintió dejándolo solo nuevamente.

Tirándose en la cama y jugando con una pelota de básquet miniatura, Sasuke se puso a pensar en el extraño comportamiento de Sakura– ¡Tonterías! ¿Por qué tengo que preocuparme por lo que haga? Si descubro que está haciendo algo malo será el pretexto perfecto para terminar ésta estúpida relación.

…

Al día siguiente, Sasuke faltó a la práctica de baloncesto y fue a la escuela de Sakura para averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Llegó justo en el momento que Sakura se despedía de sus amigas y se marchaba rumbo a la estación del subterráneo. Sasuke no lo vio mal. Para llegar a su casa, a la de ambos porque vivían en el mismo barrio, tenían que tomar el subterráneo y no le sorprendía que Sakura lo hiciera. No hasta que vio que el lado del andén por el que subía era en la dirección opuesta a su casa.

Corrió para alcanzarla, pero fue demasiado tarde. La gente salía del tren y le obstruían el paso impidiéndole acercarse– ¡Demonios! –cuando alcanzó la orilla, el tren ya había cerrado las puertas y partía a su destino.

Rápidamente sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y empezó a escribir un texto, obviamente no tan rápido como su novia, pero si lo más que pudo.

 _Cancelaron la práctica  
¿Paso por ti?_

Esperó y esperó, pero no hubo respuesta. Estaba por arrojar su móvil ante la ira cuando recordó que Sakura no solía sacar el suyo cuando viajaba en el transporte. Podía estar escuchando música con él, pero siempre lo mantenía en el bolsillo de su falda. Contando del 1 al 10 y de regreso, Sasuke se fue calmando. No tenía caso quedarse ahí esperando, se iría a casa y tomaría un baño para tranquilizarse un poco. Al día siguiente repetiría la operación "Sigue a tu novia y atrápala en el engaño".

…

Por la noche, Sasuke escuchó la melodía que le avisaba que tenía un mensaje. Levantándose de su escritorio fue a buscar el móvil que estaba perdido entre las cosas sobre su cama.

Perdón por no contestar antes (/ω/)  
estaba un poco ocupada (u.u)  
No estás enojado, ¿verdad? (T-T)  
Te lo compensaré el domingo (n_n)  
Nos vemos en la base de la Torre (*^ω^)  
Descansa y sueña conmigo (≧◡≦)  
Yo soñaré contigo o(^ω^)o

¿Qué tenía esa chica que todas las frases las terminaba con un emoticón? ¿Y porque se verían hasta el domingo si el día siguiente, sábado, solo acudía media mañana a la escuela?

Sakura estaba evitando a Sasuke y eso solo significaba una cosa: lo estaba engañando.

\- ¿Qué demonios? –gruñó arrojando el celular a su cama. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, engañaba a Uchiha Sasuke. Nunca.

…

\- Sasuke-kun –Mikoto salió de la cocina limpiándose las manos en el delantal– Ésta noche tendrás que cenar tú solo, tu padre y yo vamos a ir a cenar fuera.

A Sasuke le importaba poco que su madre y padre no estuvieran el sábado por la noche en casa– Hn. Ittekimasu…

\- Itterashai –la hermosa mujer Uchiha despidió a su hijo con una radiante sonrisa sin importarle el mal humor que irradiaba el menor.

…

Sasuke faltó a la práctica de baloncesto y fue directo a vigilar la salida de clases de Sakura. Y como lo había previsto, Sakura salía corriendo de la escuela e iba de regreso a la estación del subterráneo. Ésta vez no fallaría y la seguiría de cerca.

…

Lo que más sorprendió a Sasuke al bajar del tren fue la estación en la que lo hicieron: la misma estación en la que él se bajaba para ir a ver a su hermano mayor, Itachi. Pero más le sorprendió cuando Sakura entró al edificio donde su hermano vivía solo.

¡No podía ser lo que estaba imaginando! ¡¿Sakura lo estaba engañando con su hermano mayor?! ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Aunque no le sorprendía mucho. Itachi siempre había mostrado un cariño especial por Sakura. Según sus propias palabras, era como la hermana menor que no tenía.

¿Itachi y Sakura? ¡Era una locura!

Ella le había jurado que lo amaba desde que era una niña. ¿Cómo era posible que cambiara tan rápido de parecer? No sabía que lo hacía sentir peor, pensar que Itachi se hubiera fijado en su novia o que Sakura le hubiera mentido ese corto período de noviazgo que tenían.

Lleno de odio y con la ira impulsando cada latido de su corazón, Sasuke subió hasta el apartamento de su hermano dispuesto a decirles unas cuantas cosas al par de mentirosos.

…

Sasuke entró al apartamento de su hermano sin siquiera tocar, solo pateó la puerta rompiendo la cerradura.

Para empeorar las cosas. Si podían estar peor. Junto a la mesa de centro, Sakura abrazaba a Itachi por la cintura mientras veían con la boca abierta al recién llegado.

Gentilmente, Itachi hizo a Sakura a un lado y con toda la paciencia del mundo se acercó a su hermano para estallar en cuanto lo tuvo a un lado– ¿Qué demonios te sucede, Sasuke? ¿Por qué rompiste mi puerta?

\- ¡Me importa un centavo tu puerta! –de tres zancadas, Sasuke, llegó hasta Sakura que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos– ¿Qué hace MI novia en TU apartamento? –dijo señalando a Sakura que estaba paralizada por la sorpresa.

\- Sasuke-kun… yo… –la adolescente tartamudeó incapaz de articular frases completas ante la ira de Sasuke.

\- ¿No puedes explicarlo? –la acusó Sasuke enardecido– ¿Por qué no me lo explicas tú, Onii-san? –preguntó escupiendo sarcásticamente el apelativo.

Itachi inmediatamente entendió que camino tomaban las acusaciones de Sasuke y negó incrédulo con la cabeza– ¿De verdad piensas que sería capaz de una barbaridad como esa? ¡Por Kami, Sasuke! Sakura-chan es como una hermana para mí.

\- Entonces explícame que hace ella viniendo todos los días a tú apartamento a mis espaldas.

\- ¿Me has estado siguiendo? –gruñó Sakura tomando el brazo de Sasuke para que volteara a verla a los ojos.

\- Si, lo hice y no me arrepiento. Sabía que estabas haciendo algo malo, pero nunca me imaginé que estuvieras haciéndolo con mi herm…

¡PLAFF!

El sonido de la mano de Sakura estrellándose contra la mejilla de Sasuke fue un doloroso sonido seco que dejó a todos en completo silencio.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso de mí? ¡De nosotros! –las amargas lágrimas empaparon el rostro de Sakura– Eres la persona más querida de Itachi-san y yo te amo por encima de todo. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi amor por ti? –Sakura levantó la cara con los ojos hinchados de rabia y dirigió sus últimas palabras al hermano mayor de los Uchiha– Lamento haberte metido en problemas, Itachi-san. Hablaré con mi padre y le pediré que pague por los daños a tu puerta.

\- No, Sakura-chan –Itachi trató de detenerla, pero ella negó con la cabeza agachada y salió del apartamento a paso rápido– No es necesario –dijo al aire. A Itachi le tomó nada llegar hasta su hermano y tomarlo por el cuello de la playera– ¡Eres un idiota, Sasuke!

\- ¡Itachi-kun! ¿Qué sucede? Oí gritos –Mikoto salía de la alcoba de Itachi secándose las manos en el delantal– ¿Sasuke-kun? –la madre de los hermanos Uchiha veía sorprendida a sus dos hijos y sobre todo que el mayor tenía tomado por el cuello al menor.

Sasuke estaba totalmente desconcertado al descubrir la presencia de su madre– ¿Okaa-san?

\- Suelta a tu hermano en este instante. Y alguien explíqueme que sucede aquí –en cuanto la madre de los Uchiha vio la puerta rota no pudo ocultar la sorpresa– ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?

Itachi soltó a Sasuke para sentarse en el sofá y escuchar atentamente la explicación– Adelante, Sasuke, explícale a Okaa-san que fue lo que hiciste.

\- Tch.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun? –pidió "amablemente" Mikoto cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

\- Permíteme explicártelo –ya que Sasuke se mostraba reacio a hablar, Itachi tomó la palabra– Mi estúpido hermano menor siguió a escondidas a Sakura-chan y, con una idea deformada de lo que estaba sucediendo, irrumpió en mi hogar derribando la puerta de una patada. Todo para poder atraparnos, a su novia y a mí, viéndonos a sus espaldas.

Mikoto tomó una larga y sonora aspiración– ¿Sabes lo que de verdad estaba sucediendo, Sasuke-kun? –el hijo menor negó con la cabeza agachada– Sakura-chan me llamó para pedirme un favor.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces y la única persona en la casa fue a contestar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.-

 _\- Casa de la familia Uchiha –Mikoto contestó el teléfono con una dulce y amable voz que cautivaba a cualquiera._

 _\- Bue-bue-buenas tardes, Mikoto-basan –tartamudeó Sakura levantando el tono de su voz al final._

 _\- Sakura-chan –la madre de los Uchiha sonrió en cuanto reconoció la voz de la hija menor de su estimada amiga Kushina– ¿Cómo estás?_

 _\- Muy bien, gracias –contestó bajito._

 _Tal vez Mikoto no pudiera ver a Sakura, pero podía notar que la chica estaba bastante avergonzada al hablar con ella– ¿Quieres hablar con Sasuke-kun?_

 _\- No. No. No –el nerviosismo de Sakura estaba llegando a un punto crítico que contagiaba a la mujer._

 _\- ¿Sucede algo malo, Sakura-chan? –el largo silencio asustó más a Mikoto– ¿Sakura-chan, necesitas ayuda?_

 _\- Oba-san, ¿podría enseñarme a cocinar lo que más le gusta a Sasuke-kun?_

 _La pregunta alivió el corazón de Mikoto y le arrancó una sonrisa enternecida– Claro que sí, Sakura-chan. Pero, ¿porque no se lo pediste a Kushina?_

 _\- Sasuke-kun siempre dice que nadie prepara los onigiris como su mamá –dijo con el tono de una pequeña niña que se queja. Mikoto podía imaginar cómo Sakura hacia un puchero al tiempo que repetía las palabras de su hijo._

 _Esa chica era la medicina perfecta para la apatía de su hijo y ella haría todo lo posible para ayudarla– Cuenta conmigo._

 _\- Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias, Oba-san._

 _\- ¿Cuándo puedo ir a tu casa? Porque no podemos hacerlo aquí._

 _A Sakura se le escapó una risita nerviosa– Mi mamá está un poco molesta porque le comenté que le pediría ayuda a Mikoto-basan._

 _Mikoto no pudo evitar reír al imaginar a Kushina "algo" molesta por la decisión de su hija– No hay problema. Hablaré con Itachi-kun y le pediré prestada su cocina._

 _\- ¿Itachi-san? No quiero molestar…_

 _\- Sakura-chan, no es una molestia. Además Itachi-kun tiene muchas ganas de verte, dice que últimamente no ha tenido tiempo por el trabajo –Mikoto conocía el gran cariño que su hijo mayor le tenía a Sakura. Desde pequeño solía decir que cambiaría a 100 Sasukes por 1 Sakura si pudiera hacerlo. Él siempre había querido una hermana a quien cuidar y proteger._

 _-._

\- La idea de venir a la casa de Itachi-kun fue mía, Sasuke –rara vez Mikoto se molestaba tanto y mucho más raro que fuera con Sasuke. Incluso había dejado de usar el sufijo que con tanto cariño pronunciaba con los nombres de sus hijos– Sakura-chan quería sorprenderte mañana, Día de San Valentín, con un almuerzo especial. Ya que ella sabe perfectamente que no te gustan los dulces, pensaba cocinar onigiris para que los comieran juntos en el parque.

Itachi tomó el plato que estaba sobre la mesa de centro de la sala y mordisqueó una bola de arroz con forma de corazón. Sasuke supo inmediatamente que los onigiris sobre la mesa habían sido cocinados por Sakura.

Había sido un estúpido al dejarse llevar por la ira del momento.

\- Tienes que hablar con Sakura-chan y pedirle disculpas –agregó Itachi tras tomar otros dos onigiris, uno con cada mano, y empezar a devorarlos alternándolos entre mordida y mordida.

Sasuke empezaba a sentir que un odio irrefrenable hacía su hermano se apoderaba de él nuevamente– Tch –estaba por salir de la casa, cuando su madre se aclaró la garganta indicándole que se detuviera– Voy a ir a buscar a Sakura. ¿Hay algo más que quieran decir?

\- Dile a Sakura-chan que no tiene que preocuparse por la compostura de la puerta porque saldrá de tu mesada –le dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa diabólicamente divertida.

…

Caminaba de regresó a la estación del subterráneo mientras marcaba con insistencia el número de, quien aún consideraba, su novia. Pero por más que dejaba el timbre, Sakura no tomaba su llamada. Prefería no hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción: iría a la casa de los Namikaze y enfrentaría a toda la familia de Sakura si con eso podía hablar con ella.

¡Un momento! ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por tantos problemas si solo era una chiquilla? Una chiquilla chillona y cariñosa y melosa y alegre y molesta y… y… ¿A quién quería engañar? Por supuesto que Sakura le importaba. Le importaba más que cualquier otra persona. Era linda y tierna y su sonrisa parecía iluminarlo todo cuando estaban juntos. Y sus lágrimas eran como agujas en su corazón.

…

En su camino a la casa de Sakura se encontró con la dueña de sus pensamientos meciéndose en un columpio del parque. Se veía tan triste y sola. Le rompía el corazón verla así y lo que lo hacía aún peor era que él tenía la culpa. Sigilosamente se acercó a ella y se sentó en el columpio del lado opuesto al de ella.

\- Pensé que estarías en tu casa –Sakura había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que al oír la voz de Sasuke dio un respingo de sorpresa. Estaba lista para pararse y marcharse, pero la mano de Sasuke la detuvo– Dame una oportunidad más y si después de lo que te diga crees que no es suficiente te prometo que no volveré a molestarte.

Sakura asintió y volvió a sentarse en el columpio.

\- Siempre fui consciente de tus sentimientos hacía mí, pero no quería admitirlos porque pensaba que eran tonterías de una niña. Seguiste creciendo hasta entrar a la secundaria y empezaste a salir con ese idiota de sonrisa fingida. No tienes idea cuantas ganas tenía de borrarle esa sonrisa con un puñetazo. Luego fui testigo de ese impresionante cambio tuyo de niña a señorita y de como los demás chicos te veían. No sé cuándo fue que deseé decirle a Minato que te encerrara en tu cuarto e impidiera que los demás chicos te vieran. Finalmente la navidad pasada decidí darle la oportunidad a mi corazón de imponerse a mi razón y lo dejé abrirse y darte un espacio pequeño para que tú lo ocuparas. Pero ese pequeño espacio no era suficiente para ti, tú querías más y yo, estúpidamente, me negaba a dejarte entrar por completo –Sasuke suspiró no cansado, sino más bien rindiéndose a la verdad que llevaba tiempo tratando de callar– Y lo peor sucedió. Cuando pensé que me estabas engañando sentí que el suelo se abría bajo mis pies. No te culpaba por buscar el cariño que yo no te daba en otro lugar, me culpaba a mí por empujarte a hacerlo. Y por un momento imaginé como serían los días sin ti a mi lado: no tendrían sentido –después de su largo monologo, Sasuke se animó a ver a Sakura a los ojos para mostrarle que lo que decía salía desde lo más profundo de su alma– Y me odié por eso. Me odié porque fui demasiado estúpido por desconfiar de ti y obligarte a alejarte. Si no quieres volver conmigo lo aceptaré, pero si me das la oportunidad enmendaré todo el daño que te he hecho.

Sasuke esperó la respuesta de Sakura, que tenía el rostro rojo. ¿Acaso aún estaba enojada?

\- Si, Sasuke-kun. Si te perdono –chilló Sakura dejando salir todas las lágrimas que trataba de contener ante las hermosas palabras que Sasuke le había dicho.

Sakura se abalanzó contra el pecho de Sasuke abrazándose a su cuello y besando sus labios con miles de sentimientos entremezclados. Después de un largo y apasionado beso, Sakura estando de pie entre las piernas de Sasuke, que permanecía sentado en el columpio, recargó su frente contra la de él tratando de calmar su acelerada respiración.

\- Ehem –una mujer cubriendo los ojos de su hijo se aclaró la garganta.

Sasuke se levantó del columpio y se llevó a Sakura de la mano agachando la cabeza para esconder el sonrojo que cubría su rostro. Al llegar a la entrada del parque, ambos corrieron para alejarse del lugar.

…

Entre risas corrían por las calles sin rumbo fijo aparente. Al llegar a la intersección que separaba el camino de la casa de los Namikaze de la de los Uchiha, Sakura se limpió las lágrimas de alegría que habían lavado las de la tristeza– Creo que es hora de ir a casa.

Dejando a su corazón dominarlo nuevamente, Sasuke rodeó la cintura de Sakura con ambos brazos y descansó su nariz en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, aspirando su dulce aroma– Ven conmigo. Mis padres no van a estar en casa –Sakura sintió que el calor se extendía desde sus mejillas a todo su cuerpo. ¿Sasuke estaba proponiéndole lo que ella imaginaba? ¿Su primera vez sería con él?– Si tú no quieres no pasará nada, pero al menos permíteme abrazarte por el resto de la noche. Quiero compensarte por todo lo malo que te he hecho.

Sakura asintió pensando que no sería capaz de detener a Sasuke si él decidía que un abrazo no era suficiente.

…

Fugaku y Mikoto llegaron hasta la mañana siguiente a casa. El abuelo Madara había organizado una cena para los miembros adultos de la familia Uchiha y el evento duró mucho más de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado. Pero a nadie le importó porque la fiesta resultó ser muy divertida y relajante.

\- Nunca imaginé que a Madara-san le gustara cantar en el Karaoke –señaló Mikoto soltándose el cabello apenas cruzó la puerta de la casa.

\- Yo menos –confesó Fugaku entrando tras su esposa. Y al quitarse los zapatos para entrar a su hogar notó algo curioso– Esos zapatos tenis, ¿son tuyos? –dijo señalando un par de tenis multicolores al lado de los tenis negros de su hijo.

Mikoto miró las zapatillas e inmediatamente reconoció el diseño de una flor de cerezo pintado en la punta blanca– ¿Saku…? –murmuró mirando hacia las escaleras que conducían a la planta alta.

Fugaku apretó los puños fuertemente y con un tic en el ojo gritó a todo pulmón– ¡Uchiha Sasuke!

…

\- ¡Uchiha Sasuke! –el grito de su padre retumbó en toda la casa haciendo temblar hasta los cimientos.

\- ¡Demonios! –gruñó Sasuke brincando fuera de la cama y buscando sus pantalones en cuanto se puso de pie– Sakura –llamó buscándola bajo las mantas– ¿Sakura?

\- Sasss-sukeeeee-kunnnn –la temblorosa voz de la chica salió del otro lado de la cama. Sakura había caído al suelo seguramente por el sorpresivo grito de Fugaku.

Sasuke brincó al otro lado de la cama y vio a la chica noqueada. Incluso podía jurar que sus hermosos ojos jade giraban como pequeños reguiletes– Levántate. Vamos –la tomó por el brazo tratando de levantarla justo en el momento que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió estrepitosamente. Sakura volvió a dar contra el suelo después de que Sasuke la dejara caer nuevamente.

\- ¡Sasuke! –gruñó el patriarca de la familia Uchiha.

-¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no entres a mi cuarto sin antes tocar, Otou-san?!

\- No juegues conmigo, Sasuke. Te he dicho mil veces que no puedes traer a cualquier chica a ésta casa –Fugaku abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y se aseguró que no hubiera nadie dentro– ¿Dónde está? Mas te vale que le digas que salga en este momento o…

\- Ella no es cualquier chica –Sasuke levantó la voz furioso. Algo que nunca había sucedido cuando le hablaba su padre sin importar por lo que lo estuviera regañando.

\- Fugaku-jichan –Sakura asomó la cabeza desde el otro lado de la cama, su rostro estaba totalmente colorado ante la vergüenza.

\- ¿Sakura-chan? –Fugaku y Mikoto no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. La hija menor de sus amigos estaba en el cuarto de su hijo. ¡Había pasado la noche CON su hijo!

Mikoto se abrió paso y con una tierna sonrisa se paró frente a su esposo– Fugaku-kun, vamos a darles un momento para que se vistan. Y en cuanto estén listos, bajaran a desayunar con nosotros y tendremos una breve charla. ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan?

\- Hai –contestaron al unísono con el rostro agachado.

\- Vamos, querido –Mikoto sacó a su esposo de la habitación de su hijo con una sonrisa y bastante esfuerzo.

En cuanto los adultos salieron, Sakura y Sasuke suspiraron aliviados.

Sakura se cubrió totalmente con las mantas y habló entre balbuceos que el moreno apenas pudo escuchar– Lo siento mucho, Sasuke-kun. Por mi culpa Oji-chan está muy molesto contigo.

\- Pffft –Sakura salió de debajo de las mantas y vio a Sasuke tirado en la cama cubriéndose el rostro.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun? –con mucho cuidado, Sakura subió a la cama y gateó hasta estar cerca de Sasuke– ¿Sasuke-kun?

El brazo de Sasuke rodeó sus hombros y con poca delicadeza la tiró sobre su pecho– Es la primera vez que le grito a mi padre y lo hice por ti. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Me has convertido en un chico malo. Muy malo –dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Sakura se enderezó un poco para ver el rostro de Sasuke– Dices que es malo, pero lo dices con una sonrisa. Lo estás disfrutando, ¿verdad?

\- Mucho –confesó besándola en los labios. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, hasta que Sakura se encontró bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke.

\- ¡Sasuke! –ésta vez el grito fue de Naruto.

\- ¡Naruto! –el rostro de Sakura se distorsionó en uno de una enorme sorpresa.

\- ¡Usuratonkachi!


End file.
